


Dentro la stessa caverna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Unno [2]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una dialogue-fic what-if. Shan-yu e Shang sono bloccati insieme nella stessa caverna.Scritta per la: Dialogue-fic challenge. Della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartLink: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3150651521625019/Prompt: "Non avresti dovuto" di Fuuma EfpFandom: Mulan
Relationships: Li Shang/Shan Yu (Disney)
Series: Unno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803226
Kudos: 1





	Dentro la stessa caverna

Dentro la stessa caverna

“Non avresti dovuto risparmiarmi. Potevi infilzarmi o lasciarmi precipitare durante la valanga” disse Shang.

Shan-yu rispose: “Potevo. Come potrei romperti l’osso del collo con una mano sola. Le tue arti marziali non sono così infallibili come credi. Non mi hanno scalfito.

A dirla tutta non avrebbero ferito nemmeno il mio falco”.

“Stai sanguinando?”.

“Anche noi lo sappiamo fare, sai?”.

“Iniziavo a credere che tu non potessi” “Non è una cosa per niente sottovalutabile. Ne stai perdendo parecchio… Si è già sporcato tutto intorno a noi”.

“Non dirmi che ti stai preoccupando per me”.

“Siamo bloccati qui e tu sei l’unica cosa che si frappone tra me e gli orsi là fuori. Senza contare che se ritrovassimo il tuo esercito, finita questa tempesta di neve, solo tu potresti impedirgli di uccidermi”.

“Sei un tipo strano”. 

“Ora stai fermo e lasciati fasciare”.

“Pensavo ti piacesse il ‘soldato della montagna’”.

“Mulan è una ragazza”.

“Mi dispiace per la pessima sorpresa. Non l’avrei mai detto neanche io”.

“Sì, una sorpresa terribile. Ha rischiato di venire uccisa.

No, aspetta… Che fai? Stai fermo”.

“Non intendevo quello. Dev’essere stata una spiacevole sorpresa sapere fosse donna. Ne sembravi infatuato”.

“Che… Che cosa… Che cosa vuoi insinuare, folle?!”.

“Il motivo per cui non mi odi, anche se ho ucciso tuo padre, non è il rispetto della guerra e del mio esservi nemico. Tu provi attrazione per i guerrieri della mia levatura”.

“Stai delirando sicuramente a causa della febbre e del sangue perso”. “N-no! Aspetta, che fai?! Fermo!”. “Tu devi essere impazzito!”.

“Non dirmi che ti sei impressionato”.

“Per me puoi anche darti fuoco! Solo che ora qui dentro c’è puzza di carne bruciata”.

“Ho fatto una leggera abrasione con il pezzo di legno”.

“Sperando che ora non si spegni il fuoco e ci lasci a congelare”.

“Non temere. La mia pelle è dura ed io sono forte. In quel modo non avrò problemi e la ferita ora è chiusa”.

“Per guarire le ferite si usano bende e medicamenti, non fuoco e fiamme”.

“Ora puoi essere certo che non è la febbre a parlare”.

“Stenditi, per l’amor degli dei. Veglierò io e saprò che non farai altri guai”.

“Se non fossi convinto del legame che sta crescendo in te nei miei confronti non mi fiderei abbastanza da riposare in tua presenza”.

“Io volevo sconfiggerti, non sedurti, unno”.

“Io voglio solo che la mia gente abbia le risorse che avete voi. Che le donne e i figli possano mangiare senza doversi litigare il cibo coi lupi”.

“Non ti uccido perché sono un uomo onorevole. Dormi”.


End file.
